fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"Congradulations, you are the winners of the amazing race"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 11 teams set out from Howitt Middle School all the way to the Great Maze. Along the way they had to face hardships… Julian is seen throwin up on Arianna. …tough challenges… Matt & Tommy are seen flipping over on a boat. …and eachother… Gianna & Andrew are seen arguing. Along the way, 8 teams had to hear some unfortunate news. “Giana & Andrew” “Jason & Eva” “James & Anthony” “Faith & Kelly” “John & Robert” “Matt & Tommy” “Ashley & Shannen” “Arianna & Julian, I’m sorry to say but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” It then shows Arianna breaking down crying into Julian’s arms. Now, only 3 teams remain. One of them will win. Will it be Nick & Alex, the all male team who proved they were competition with 4 fist place finishes? Nick: “We know we are competition, and we are gunna win.” Alex: “YEAH, GO WINNERS!!!!” Or will it be Rachel & Renee, who despite having two last place finishes on non elimination legs, have been holding up a strong race so far. Rachel: “Coming in, I’m sure people doughted us, but we proved them wrong.” Renee: “We totally have enough brains to win this.” Or will it be Danielle & Tom, the team who’d been pretty strong competeters having no place lower then 6th. Danielle: “We’ve deffinatly got some competition in the finale, but we also had competition that got eliminated.” Tom: “Now, we should be able to win it all.” 3 teams remain, who will win it all? The Amazing Race Rachel & Renee – Students James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins (Eliminated) Arianna & Julian – Dating (Eliminated) Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends (Eliminated) This is The Great Maze, a small island home to the biggest maze in the world. This was also the 11th pitstop in a race around the world. The remaining 3 teams must find there way to the finish line, after this leg one team will win $1,000,000. Nick & Alex who were the first to arrive will depart at 3:30 am. rip Nick: “Make your way to the airport and get a flight to Farmingdale New York.” Teams must now book a flight to Farmingdale New York, once there they must get a taxi to Howitt Middle School. This was the starting point in the race, and it is here that the finish line is hidden somewhere on the grounds. Once they get there, they will receive their clue. Alex: “All right let’s go!” Nick: “If you would’ve asked me on day 1, I would’ve never thaught I’d be in the final 3. Especially not without Arianna & Julian, I really thaught they were gunna win.” Rachel & Renee: 2nd to depart Rachel: “I still can’t believe it, only two more teams in the way before we cross the finish line! I can’t believe it!” Danielle & Tom: Last to depart Danielle: “Starting in last place would worry us, but being so close to the others I’m sure we’ll be evened up by the airport.” All three teams rushed in and got tickets on the same flight. They were now sitting on the flight talking. Rachel: “I can’t believe we’re the final 3.” Danielle: “I know right, it only feels like yesterday that we were hurdeling through space to dreamland.” Nick: “Yeah, but that also meens it’s all for one. Any alliances would be broken now.” Renee: “Did anyone even make an alliance this season?” Alex: “Hmm? I guess not.” Tom: “Um guys…” Rachel: “Wait what about Faith & Kelly.” Tom: “Guys?” Nick: “You meen the girls who look like twins who left in like a long time ago?” Tom: “GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” All five of them stare at Tom. Tom: “The plane landed like 5 minuets ago.” Like that, everyone rushed out trampling over Tom. Tom: “ow.” Outside, everyone had gotten into a taxi and driven off. Rachel & Renee: Currently in 1st Rachel: “Yes! We’re the first out!” The two girls high five and the Renee pulls out a map. Renee: “Now, let’s see if there’s any shortcuts on the way.” Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd Alex: “We just need to keep following the girls and we should be fine.” Nick: “How do you know? What about Danielle & Tom?” Alex: “There following us, look behind you.” Danielle & Tom: Currently in Last Danielle: “I can’t believe you got us in last.” Tom: “Hey, it’s not my fault you guys STAMPETED OVER ME LIKE A BUNCH OF MAD BULLS!!!!” Danielle: “Geez, calm down. Let’s just follow these guys.” A while later, Rachel & Renee were the first to reach the school. They raced to the front doors to find a clue. rip Rachel: “Detour, Climb High or Dig Low.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, the teams must choose one of two ways to reach their next clue box. In climb high, teams must scale the building. Once they reach the roof, they must navigate their way to the cafeteria and then repel down the wall to their clue box. This is the easier task, but could take some time. In dig low, teams must take a pick ax and dig their way under the building to the cafeteria. This is the harder task, but could be finished quickly. Renee: “I say we take the climb, we’re both good navigators and we probably would be digging for a wile if we chose that.” Rachel: “Good thinking.” The girls get their gear and begin to climb the building, and then Nick & Alex arrive. Nick: “Hey look, the girls are climbing.” Alex: “Then we should dig; it would be the quicker option.” Nick: “Yeah, and we can dig a whole quicker then they can say SupercakadfsegfandfjfasdjfaskdhKASNDAjmahisem.” Alex: “………………………YEAH!” The two run off and Danielle & Tom come in. Danielle: “Let’s just dig, it would be faster.” Up on the roof with the girls, Rachel was looking down at the others. Rachel: “It seems like they’re going to dig.” Renee: “So we’ll be able to get passed them. Do you know how hard it is to dig through concrete?” Down with the diggers Nick: “AAAAGH!!!!! THIS IS HARD!!!!!!” Danielle: “Um, we haven’t even got to the dig spot yet.” Nick: “No, I mean walking. I’m tired!” Tom: “Lame!” At the cafeteria, the girls where now repelling in. They then raced to their clue. rip Renee: “Roadblock, who has a good memory?” A roadblock is a task only one person may complete, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must go to the wall where there are two rows of 11 pictures each. In the boxes, there are pictures thing relating to each leg of the race. There are also pictures of each team that has been eliminated. The member must place the pictures to match the legs in numerical order, they then must place the team that got eliminated that leg (putting an X if it was a non-elimination leg). It then shows the pictures in order. A warp star, Katy Perry, a raptor, a Krabby Patty, an igloo, a Tree, a river boat, an alien cow, a storm shelter, a mushroom, and a maze. Renee: “Well, you’ve got 6 allready so I guess I’m doing it.” Rachel: “Good thing you’ve got a good memory.” Renne: “Ok, so the warpstar we used to get to Dreamland witch was the first leg were Gianna & Andrew got eliminated.” Outside, Danielle & Tom were ahead of Nick & Alex in the digging. Nick: “Come on, we have to get passed them to atleast have a chance of winning.” Alex: “I’m on it; give me your pick-ax and grab my feet.” Nick dose as told and Alex starts spinning his arms in a circle like crazy. This results in digging deeper untill they eventually pass Danielle & Tom. Danielle: “What the heck!?!” Renee (Rachel’s partner): Currently attempting roadblock Renee was almost finished, needing two more pictures to be placed. Renee: “Hmm, a Mushroom and a Maze. Well we went to Mushroom Kingdom two legs back.” She puts that picture on just as Nick & Alex come in. Nick: “What the…how did THEY beat us here!?!” Alex: “Who cares, just get the clue before they finish.” Renee: “Too late.” Renee puts the last picture up and her clue comes out of a slot. She takes it and runs back to Rachel. rip Renee: “Congradulations on making it this far, now all you have to do is find the FINISH LINE!” Teams must now make their way to the auditorium of the school. This is the heart of the school, where every meeting is held. This is the finish line for the amazing race. The first team to cross it will win $1,000,000. Rachel: “YES! WE’RE GUNNA WIN!” Renee: “Let’s go!” Nick: “Oh man, memorization? I suck at that.” Alex: “Well, you’ve gotta do it.” Nick: “Shit!” Danielle & Tom come out from the ground, take a clue, and Tom goes to the roadblock. Nick: “Ok, I just randomly placed the leg markers and I got it right. Now I just need to put the teams. Well Giana & Andrew were the first eliminated, but who were the others?” A while later, Nick had filled all the empty slots with pictures. Nick: “Is that right?” A buzzing sound was heard and an X appeared above. Nick: “Guess not, but what could be wrong?” It shows that Nick put Giana & Andrew for every answer. Tom: “Dang, you are an idiot.” Rachel & Renee: Currently in 1st Rachel: “Um Renee, this dosen’t look like we’re anywhere near the auditorium.” Renee: “Yeah, how could we get lost? The auditorium is almost right across from the cafeteria.” Tom (Danielle’s partner): currently finishing road block. Tom: “All right, and Arianna & Julian where the previously eliminated.” The clue comes out of the slot. Tom: “YES!” Danielle: “YES! Tom, come on. We can win this.” Nick: “So is this right?” The clue comes out. Nick: “Yeah!” Alex: “Come on Nick, we can beat them.” At the auditorium, Phil was waiting on the stage with the 8 eliminated teams around him. All were waiting for the team to come running in, then the doors burst open and everyone starts to cheer. Through the doors, Danielle & Tom began darting to the finish mat. Everyone was excited to see who was about to win. Danielle & Tom climed onto the stage and ran onto the mat. Out of breath, they looked hopeful at Phil. Phil: “13 legs, multiple worlds, and over 1,000,000,000 miles….Danielle & Tom.” The two were anxiouse as they awaited their result. Phil: “You are officially the winners of the Amazing Race.” Danielle: “WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tom: “YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The two hug and turn around to see the next team run in. Nick & Alex run in looking excited, allthough their smiles fade when they see Danielle & Tom on the mat allready. Alex: “Oh man! They beat us here.” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are officially 2nd place.” Nick: “Oh well, out of 11 places 2nd is pretty good.” 3 hours later, Rachel & Renee had finally arrived. Everyone began cheering as they ran to the mat, knowing that they were in last. Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you may be team number 3 but you have deffinatly ran an amazing race.” Rachel: “Thank you Phil.” Now everyone was gathered together and cheering, congradulationg Danielle & Tom for their victory. Phil: “Well there you have it, the first season of the Amazing Race. Now next season, 11 more teams will begin a new race around multiple worlds. Tune in next season.” Finals Placings: 1st: Danielle & Tom 2nd: Nick & Alex 3rd: Rachel & Renee 4th: Arianna & Julian 5th: Ashley & Shannon 6th: Matt & Tommy 7th: John & Robert 8th: Faith & Kelly 9th: James & Anthony 10th: Jason & Eva 11th: Giana & Andrew